


Alone

by KingHades



Series: 3AMRamblings [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHades/pseuds/KingHades
Summary: Pretty much takes place after the "Putting Others First" video. It made sense in my head.
Series: 3AMRamblings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Alone

Six plates set on the table.

Six chairs for all of them to take a seat together, only excluding one who wouldn't be joining them anytime soon.

It was best for them to have a family dinner together. They could talk with each other and get use to one another's presence. Maybe it would help in slowly reducing the tension.

The first to make an appearance was Roman, which was a bit of a surprise.

“Hey, Roman. Take a seat and I'll be sure to serve you some spaghetti while we wait for the others to appear.”

He did just that, watching Patton as he walked over to him with a pot containing the spaghetti. Afterwards, a good portion of the food was placed on his plate carefully.

“Why thank you, padre. This looks and smells amazing!” He exclaimed, his mouth watering just at the thought of consuming.

Before Patton could even thank him, Logan was the next to appear, a book in his hand. He took a seat right next to Roman and placed the book he was carrying onto his lap, placing a napkin over it.

“Glad you can join us, Logan. Good to see you weren't  _ booked  _ this evening.” He may as well throw in a dad pun.

There was a groan emitted from him. However, he said nothing to Patton, only watching as he served him a portion of the spaghetti.

“Smells delectable, Patton.”

That's all he said before waiting with Roman for the others to show up, which in fact didn't take much time. Janus and Remus showed up next, the deceitful side taking a seat at the head of the table while Remus sat himself across from Logan.

A noticeable feature was that Janus wasn't wearing his gloves.

“Ooh~! If we're eating spaghetti, we may as well add other wiggly noodles! Maggots or worms!” Remus exclaimed, cackling right after.

A look of nervousness appeared on Patton's face. Yet, despite this feeling arising, it didn't stop him from serving both sides the food.

“Thank you, Patton. The dinner is very much appreciated tonight,” Janus finally spoke up, sincerity in his voice.

It was then Virgil arrived, his cordless headphones hanging around his neck. Already, Patton could sense the slight tension radiating from him. Although, he said nothing, deciding that if Virgil wanted to mention the reason for his tension, he would.

Instead, he focused on placing spaghetti on his plate and put whatever was left of the spaghetti onto his own. After, the pot was left in the sink and Patton finally took a seat at the head of the table, Virgil having sat next to Remus.

With everyone present, it meant beginning to dig in. Bread rolls and parmesan cheese had been placed on table beforehand, which they each grabbed. Remus had placed the highest amount of parmesan cheese on his spaghetti, Logan appearing somewhat concerned.

Despite this, he said nothing.

Truly, it was a blessing that everyone was getting along, making conversation. Well, Remus made conversation before spiralling into disturbing thoughts, Virgil and Patton only becoming mildly disturbed.

Nothing was said, however.

Only when they were halfway through dinner did the fatherly side speak up.

“I'm really happy you're all here. Having this family diner really means a lot and it's always nice having you all here.” Patton stated with such honesty and love.

If only someone had been there to hear his words. Unfortunately, it was only him.

Roman was in his room, not wanting to meet with the fatherly side. Not after what happened between the four of them.

Logan remained in his room, wanting no company from the moral side.

Janus, having believed the others would be present, opted to decline a dinner together.

Remus wouldn't join unless Janus or Virgil were there.

Virgil wasn't present either.

It was only Patton, sitting at the head of the table.

Six plates had been set, six chairs for everyone.

Only one plate and chair was occupied, the others remaining empty.


End file.
